The first time long awaited
by ColtDeanW
Summary: After a drunken night and Dean admitting some hidden feelings Sam finally confront him about it... Also should I continue writing more.


Wincest

Dean was standing in the middle of the motel room. They had just come back from a hunt and he was now waiting to get into the bathroom Sam had been in there for what seemed like hours especially since Dean needed to take a piss. Getting impatient he walked to the door and banged on it a few times. "Sam come on I need to pee and this gash on my head is killing me." He heard some shuffling around and then Sam finally opened the door. "You're not the only one who got hurt out there you know dick." He stated as he pushed passed his brother. Things had been off between them the last few days ever since they had both gotten drunk and said and did things they shouldn't have. Dean just shook his head and walked into the bathroom closing the door and taking care of his business.

Sam sat on the bed as his brother was in the bathroom flipping through TV programs ignoring the pain in his side from where he was kicked by the vampire. Dean had saved his ass on that one. It amazed him how well they were still working together when it came to hunting when they could barley talk to each other. He let out a sigh as the bathroom door opened and got up off the bed walking to the mini fridge grabbing to bottles of beer and Dean the whiskey handing it to his brother and then sitting back down on his bed. Wishing they could talk but he knew his brother better then that the only way to get him to open up would be with some alcohol in his system. So he just opened his beer and took a swig.

Dean nods in thanks when he gets the bottles and cracks open the beer chugging it back forehead bandaged up the alcohol numbing the pain. "It's not gonna work you know. I'm not gonna talk just cause you get me drunk Sam." He says as he starts drinking from the bottle of Whiskey. "Beside there isn't enough alcohol here." He says sitting on the bed. Sam gives a frustrated sigh. "Why won't you talk about it you were the one who kissed me you know and if you didn't notice I kissed back." Dean just shakes his head. "It's wrong Sammy. We shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't have done that to you. I have kept it hidden for 17 years I should have just .. I just shouldn't have done it."

Sam looks at his brother for a long moment before he gets up from his bed walks over to Dean and pressing their lips together in a longing kiss a kiss that says I have waited too long for you to take this from me. Starring in his brother's eyes as he pulls away. Dean remains speechless for a moment before looking up at his little brother. "Sam there is no going back from this.. You know that right?" Dean still continues to look at his brother. Sam simply just smiles and brings their lips together again pushing his brother back onto the bed an laying over top of him waiting to feel him take control.

Dean still in shock that this is actually about to happen. That the very thing he has been thinking about since Sam was thirteen is going to happen. He hesitantly moved his hand to Sam's face starting to deepen the kiss. He could not say the words that he felt but he could show Sam. As the kiss deepened Sam let out a soft moan finally able to feel his brother's love for him, knowing that Dean doesn't think he is wrong or that he is not wanted. Dean ran his tongue over Sam's bottom lip and his little brother opens his mouth wanting all of his big brother.

Dean lets his tongue slip into Sam's mouth their tongue dancing together his hands travelling down Sam's back pulling him closer into his body moving his legs for Sam to settle between them grinding his hips up into Sam's. Sam's whole body shuddering when he feels Dean's hips move against his moaning into his older brother's mouth grinding his hips back in return his hands moving along Dean's sides pulling from the kiss and gently nipping his lip. "I know you won't say it back I know you better then that but I love you." Dean smiles fondly at Sam. "I do too Sammy." Sam smiles at his brother knowing that is as good as he will get right now and it's more than enough for him. He leans in and presses his lips back to Dean's grinding his hips down on his brothers.

Dean pulls from the kiss looking into Sam's eyes. "You're sure about this right? Cause once I start I'm not gonna want to stop." His hand gripping his little brother's ass hips bucking up. "If we do stop nothing will ever be the same between us again. We won't be able to fix it." Sam nods to his brother's questions. "I don't want to stop this ever. Dean I have wanted this for a long time. You have no idea how many times I have thought about this." Dean smiles up at his little brother. "I think I know how you feel on that one there." Not saying another word after that just pressing their lips back together as he starts to undo the buttons of Sam's shirt without breaking the kiss slipping the shirt from his toned arms once it's open.

Sam can feel the Goosebumps all over his body at his older brother's hand on his skin. Grabbing the hem of Dean's shirt to pull it over his head only breaking the kiss for a second to get it off and throw the shirt to the ground. Letting out a soft moan into Dean's mouth as they kiss again feeling their skin touching. Slowly running his hand over Dean's chest tracing over some of the scars he had helped stitch back up each one a sign of how much Dean loved him by protecting him. Knowing that this is what he has always wanted right here even when they had their issues he still always wanted to be in Dean's arms.

Dean not used to such tenderness, sex never meaning more than a release in random women. Drawn from lust and the need of pleasure not like now this being driven by love and the need of the person he is with. He kisses Sam hoping that it can show his younger brother how he feels about him that he does love him though he doesn't know if he can ever say those words to him.

Rolling Sam underneath him and starting to unbutton his pants and then tugging them from his hips. Seeing his little brother now underneath him in only his boxers. He starts to work on his own pants then kicking them off the bed. Looking into Sam's eyes as he pulls from the kiss and moves his hand over his crotch rubbing his cock through his boxers. Sam lets out a loud moan feeling the hand on him. "Dean I want more then this please. I'm ready for you." Dean nods and pulls Sam's boxers off getting up from the bed and going to his bag grabbing a bottle of lube and making his way back. "Spread your legs for me Sammy gotta work you open for me."

Sam follows his brother's orders laying on the bed and letting his legs fall apart looking down at Dean as he covered his fingers with the blue liquid. Dean moved them to Sam's entrance circling it feeling Sam shiver at the cold. "It's gonna hurt Sam cause you have never done anything like this before." Sam nodded. "I understand Dean now please, I want you." Knowing Sam is ready Dean slowly pushes two fingers inside his little brother passed the tight ring of muscle slowly pushing all the way in. Sam lets out a moan of discomfort and slight pain. Hearing the sound Dean wants to stop but can see in Sam's eyes he is okay and wants him to keep going.

Waiting a few moments before he moves his fingers a little inside of Sam before pulling them out and pushing them back in. Sam stifles out another moan. "Dean would you kiss me, or something to distract me." Dean leans in and kisses Sam as he moves his fingers deeper inside Sam wiggling his fingers scissoring inside him. Adding another finger once Sam is stretched out. "Are you ready Sam?" Sam pulls from the kiss and looks at Dean. "Please Dean I want this." Nodding Dean removes his fingers looking into Sam's eyes as he positions himself between Sam's legs. "This will hurt Sammy."

Sam nods to Dean awaiting the moment he feels his brother's hard length inside finally push inside him. Dean looks down to into his brother's eyes as he starts pushing into his brother and now lover. A small moan passing his lips as he feels Sam's tight hole surrounding him. Laying over Sam and leaning on his elbows as he continues to push his full length inside his brother. "Fuck Dean." Sam letting out a stifled moan of pain, his brother much larger than the fingers that were just working him open.

Leaning down Dean presses his lips to his little brothers now fully sheathed inside him. "Tell me when you're ready for me to move Sammy." Sam takes a few deep breathes before nodding to his brother that he's ready. Once he see's Sam nod he starts to move his hips pulling himself out of his brother to push back in his pre cum making it easier. Den continues his very slow thrusts further stretching out his brother. Sam grips Dean's shoulders as his brother continues to move inside him the pain slowly disappearing and turning into pleasure.

Once the pain finally disappears Sam lets out a loud moan. "Dean move. It feels good." Hearing Sam's moan this one clearly of pleasure he starts moving his hips faster thrusts getting harder. He leans back on his legs hands moving to Sam's hips as he thrusts. Sam moves his legs toes curling in pleasure as he changes the position he can feel his brother's length hit deeper. Suddenly letting out a very loud pleasured moan his finger in the sheets gripping tight. "Oh fuck." Dean smiles and thrust again hitting that bundle of nerves again to hear he loud moan drawn from his brother.

Dean continues to thrust hard into Sam hitting his prostate over and over. Sam's moans flowing through the room and the thin motel walls. Both brothers nearing their orgasms. Sam now stroking himself looking up into Dean's eyes. "Dean.. So close." Dean leans down and presses his lips to Sam's in a passionate kiss thrusts harder. Their breathing heavy and bodies covered in sweat shinning in the dim light of the motel.

Sam is the first to hit the edge pulling from the kiss head back moan louder than before as he spills his release between himself and Dean coating his own stomach with his hot cum. He continues to stroke himself through his orgasm eyes shut tight face contorted in pleasure. Dean keeps his thrust up but losing his rhythm as he nears the edge. With one final thrust he reaches his release moaning out his younger brothers name in total bliss his cum filling Sam and leaking down his cock. Riding out his orgasm and laying over Sam in a sweaty heap panting against his brother's neck.

Once Sam finally catches his breath he opens his eyes his body limp as he lazily lifts his arms to wrap around his brother's body over his own. "That was amazing Dean." Kissing his brothers shoulder. Dean chuckles a little. "It was really great. I can't believe I actually waited that long." Sam just nod's as he holds his brother not knowing how long it will last knowing his brother doesn't like cuddling. Dean finally catches his breathe and looks up at Sam slowly pulling out of his little brother and lies beside him. "No going back now." Sam lets out a small sigh at the loss of the cuddling and then nods. "No going back Dean." Letting out a chuckle Dean looks over at Sam. "Come here moppy."

Sam playfully hits Sam's chest and rolls onto his side. "You know you could try not to be an ass." Laying his head on his brother's chest arms draped over his stomach. "Do you know me at all Sammy?" Chuckling ruffling up Sam's hair as Sam slaps his hand away. "Jerk!" Chuckling softly waiting for the reply he knows is coming. "Bitch, get some sleep." Sam nods and closes his eyes holding Dean to him a little tighter as he begins to drift off to sleep. Dean looks down at his lover know able to show his love to the only person he has ever truly loved. Waiting until he hears the soft snoring of his brother. "I love you, Sammy." Closing his eyes as he drifts off to sleep not aware that Sam was faking waiting to see if Dean would say the words. A smile on his face as he hears Dean breathing. "I love you too, Dean." Closing his eyes and finally falling asleep happier than he ever thought possible.


End file.
